GoodBye
by Tezi
Summary: Opening the door changed her life forever, luckily she found love in another.
1. Chapter 1

I came up with a new story for those who like my writing! Once again, I do not own any part of Sailor Moon. The only thing I do own is the situations and other things in my story! Hope you like this one, it came to me while watching Adult Swim. =D

~Serena POV~

It has been a couple of years since we defeated that witch Galaxia, I do admit that it was a hard battle for us, but we somehow managed to come out of it all alive. It also seems that ever since the day we finally stopped being the Sailor Scouts my life decided to turn upside down.

To put a long story short, I left Japan and everyone there. After everything I did for the scouts they dared to do what they did to me! I have never before felt so betrayed and hated in my entire life. Well, I do have the outer scouts on my side. They told me that no matter what they will forever be by my side, which I am totally grateful for.

The day that I left I decided to go to New York in America, which I do say is a marvelous city with the lights and all of the people!

Well, I guess I should start my story at the beginning, starting with the day that I was betrayed by the five people who I thought were my friends.

~Flashback~ ~Serena POV~

For the last couple of weeks I have felt so sick. Amy was worried about me so she convinced me to go see a doctor, I hate doctors so much!

After blood was drawn the doctor told me that it would be a little bit before the results came back, so she told me to go ahead and go to the café that was right across the street, and she would call my cell phone when the results came back. So, after almost two hours of waiting she finally called me back to tell me the results of the blood work.

What she told me is the one thing I never expected in my entire life. Not even half an hour later I finally left the doctor's office, with one important question on my mind. What would Darien think when I tell him?

It was as if I was in a daze while I walked a couple blocks to his apartment. I started to come out of this daze as I entered the elevator. My mind was still running a mile a minute all the way up to his floor.

When I exited the elevator I started to head towards his door, all the while I kept hearing a woman's giggle slowly getting louder. Thinking that it was from one of his neighbor's apartments I ignored it, how wrong I was.

Coming upon his door I took out the key that he gave me, I wanted to surprise him so I did everything I could to stay quiet. Once I opened the door I heard sounds coming from his bedroom.

Not sure on what I was listening to I quietly headed to the bedroom door, where I started hearing moans and groans. Once I heard those sounds I knew what was going on, so with tears in my eyes I slammed the door open.

Once I did my heart broke and the betrayal happened, for in the bed was the only person I have ever loved with my friends. I was broken when I saw Darien in bed with not only Raye, but also Amy, Lita, and Mina.

They all jumped and looked at me when they heard the door slam open. The moment they saw me, each one of them started to make excuses. All of which I ignored and looked directly at the man in the middle of the four women.

"Darien, how could you? I thought you loved me." I whispered with tears running down my cheeks.

"Serena, please, it's not what it looks like. Just please, let me explain." He pleaded while crawling off the bed and putting his boxers on.

"I don't want to hear what you have to say, that goes for all of you. I'm done, with you and your whores on the bed." I snapped, stopping him before he came near me.

"HEY!" The girls yelled when I called them whores.

"Serena, they are your friends. You shouldn't be calling them names like that." He commanded while once more coming near me.

"To think. That I came here to tell you all why I have been so sick lately! I can't believe that I got pregnant by a cheating bastard like you!" I scream at him while running out the door and out of their lives, leaving them filled with so many emotions.

~End Flashback~

Well there we have it, the events that lead to this day. A day that has me filled with so much happiness. For you see, I'm changing the future that Sailor Pluto had in mind. There won't be a Crystal Tokyo. For I will never marry Darien.

I can't marry him no matter what. I fell in love with Andrew, who decided to come with me to New York.

Want to know the best news of all? We are getting married today. We decided that after our honeymoon we will move back to Japan. Me, him, and our daughter, Rini. I'm thankful that she will never know who her biological father is, because in all of our minds she is Andrew's.

~The End~


	2. It Comes Out

Sailor Moon is not a product of my own creation. The scenes and the way that the stories I write go is the only thing that I do own. Enjoy! =]

" " is when someone is talking

is when someone is thinking

[ ] is when I have something to say =]

It has been a few months since the Hansford family moved back to Tokyo from New York. Not once have they ran into the people that gave them the reason to leave. It was the day that little Rini turned six months old, it was the day Serena and her little family ran into Darien and the Inner Scouts.

Andrew was spending a beautiful day with his gorgeous wife and beautiful little girl, when in his mind it all turned black. They were having a nice peaceful lunch at the Crown Fruit Parlor, which his dad left him when he died a few months ago, when in walks the people who turned their lives upside down.

~Andrew's POV~

"Oh, Andrew. Don't forget that Amara and them invited us over for dinner tonight at their house." Serena tells me before taking a bit of her desert.

"I remember Sere. I still think it's just an excuse for Amara to admire my sexy wife." I joked while throwing her a wink, making her and Rini giggle.

"SERENA! Is that you? Did you finally come back to me!?" We heard someone call out making us look up and at the door, where we saw Darien standing in front of the girls.

"Oh, it's just you Darien. I thought it was someone important." She responds making me quietly chuckle.

"You idiot! You shouldn't talk to your future husband like that!" We heard Mina call out from behind Amy.

"Why would I marry him? I don't like being anywhere near cheaters and pieces of filth like all of you." Growls Serena while glaring their way.

~Serena POV~

How dare those stupid whores! Like I would ever marry that disgrace of a man! I thought while calmly taking a drink of my mountain dew [YUMMY]

"Serena, we are meant to be together. You saw our future, remember?" Darien whispered while looking at me with what was suppose to be love in his eyes.

"You are right, that was to be the future. But you see Darien, you changed that when you slept with the whores that stand behind you. Besides, it's to late. You ready to go Drew? I miss the girls and would like to get there." I reply while wiping my face of any trace of ice cream.

"Of course my dear. Let us go. I keep getting a picture of Michelle in my head tapping her foot and demanding to see little Rini." He laughs in reply while cleaning the mess that Rini left before picking her up.

"Serena Tsukino! What do you mean it's to late to marry the prince?" Lita demands while the scouts come to stand directly around the table, blocking us in.

"What she means you stupid whore is that she is already happily married." Amara replies while the outer scouts walk into the parlor.

"Amara! We were just going to come and see you. What are you guys doing here?" I happily call out while me and my husband walk out of the building with the Outer scouts, leaving the others confused with their mouths wide open. [Yes, Andrew was carrying the baby.]


	3. I Love You

_I have no ownership rights to the anime Sailor Moon. The only thing that is mine is the story line I have them in. While it may follow the one that the show was created for, it is slightly off that story line and goes into the story line that I like. Enjoy._

_P.S. Sorry that I haven't been updating any of my stories lately. My little one is sick and it is getting close to the end of this semester in college._

_~Andrew's POV~_

_When we were walking around Tokyo with the Outer Scouts I felt a sort of peace and happiness. I am glad that Serena has some people in this town that she trusts. To this day I can still remember what I felt the moment that Serena told me about what happened. God, was I pissed off at them._

_~Flashback~ ~Andrew's POV still~_

_Wow. Another busy day, makes me wonder how all these kids get the energy and the money! Well, what can I say, it gives me a job and some money. Andrew thought while he started to clean up the Crown Fruit Parlor after another long day of serving kids and teenagers._

_He was in the middle of cleaning the dirtiest table when he heard a banging on the door. He knew who it was the minute he heard crying and saw the glimpse of blonde ponytails out the window._

"_Serena? What's the matter? I thought you were going to Darien's?" He asked her confused while he opened the door and helped her inside._

"_Oh Drew! It's horrible! I hate them, I hate them all!" She replied before crying on his shoulder, making it soaking wet._

"_Shh. Tell me what happened. How about I make you a double chocolate milkshake while you dry those tears?" He whispers to her while wiping her tears away, making her slightly blush._

"_O-ok Andrew. You know I can't deny you or your wonderful shakes." She replies back with a smile and a soft giggle._

"_You never could resist my wonderful charm." He winks at her before getting up and goes to make her shake._

"_You're right Drew. You are to handsome for me to resist you." She flirts to him while following him behind the counter, where she then hops up and sits on the said counter._

"_So you think so? I am rather dashing." He tells her in a James Bond kind of voice._

"_Yes, you are very dashing, in my eyes and mind at least." She blushes while doing something that would shock almost everyone._

_As he sees her leaning down and kissing him his eyes go wide, then closing in happiness and pleasure. When it ended she told him all about what Darien and the girls did, which made his anger fly to the moon and back._

_~End Flashback~_

_They were finishing up there walk around Tokyo when he looked down and directly into Serena's eyes, which made him smile in pure happiness._

"_Serena, I forgot to tell you something today." I told her while leaning down._

"_Really? What did you mean Drew?" She replies while leaning up._

"_I love you, with every fiber of my being." I whisper while kissing her hard and passionately on the lips, making her give off a satisfied moan._


	4. Lets Do It

**Sailor Moon is not a mine in any shape. I own nothing that involves this series. The only thing that I do own is the knowledge that people like what I write. Please read and review, all reviews are welcomed, good or bad. Enjoy! =D**

**~Serena's POV~**

**I decided to leave little Rini with Andrew so that I could take a much needed walk through the park. I just had so much on my mind from being back in Japan.**

**Deciding to take a walk through the rose garden I thought I would be alone, but I wasn't. I tried to walk away before he noticed me, but he saw me as I was just about to round the corner.**

"**Serena! Please, Sere, I missed you." The voice called out to me, but instead of turning around to answer it I just kept walking forward.**

"**Hey babe. What are you doing here?" I heard Andrew tell me as he ran up and started to walk next to me. **

"**Oh, hey Drew. I decided to take a walk. Where is Rini?" I ask him while we stop and we sit on a bench that is near us. **

"**She wanted to go hang out with Hotaru. I just came from dropping her off. I was heading back home when I saw you walking here in the park. I also noticed that Darien was here and he kept calling out for you." He tells me while wrapping his arm around my shoulders. **

"**So that was Darien I heard. Oh well, I would rather be here with you then over there with him." I whisper to him as I lean up to give him a loving kiss on the lips.**

"**That's good. Don't want you leaving me for him. I would be so devastated." He whispers back before we deepen the kiss. **

"**Since we are going to be home alone for a while I think we should move this back to the house. What do you think my sexy lover?" I purr while standing up and pulling him off the bench.**

"**Well, I think you have a great idea love." Andrew softly growls at me before he throws me over his should and starts to jet to the house.**

**Unknown to both of them Darien was standing not to far off, with a sad look on his face. While he walked off he could only think about how to get Serena back. No matter what he must do.**

**T.B.C**


	5. Painful Surprise

As I have said before, Sailor Moon is not of my creation. The only thing I gain from this is the knowledge that I am a good writer, other then that knowledge, I gain nothing.

*Darien's POV*

'I can't believe it. I lost her, I lost the one woman I love with all my heart. All because I made a stupid mistake by sleeping with the Inner Scouts.' Darien thought to himself while he walked back to his apartment after seeing Serena and Andrew kissing in the park.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't realize where he was going until it was to late. It wasn't until he looked up that he realized that a car was honking and speeding towards him. The last thing he saw before was hit was Serena's smiling and loving face flashing in his mind.

*Normal POV*

It was a few hours after Serena and Andrew were done having their fun when they got the call. When Serena was in the bathroom taking a shower the phone rang.

"Hello, this is the Hansford residence. Andrew Hansford speaking. How may I help you." Andrew said as he picked up the ringing phone.

"Andrew, this is Amara. We have some bad news." Amara voice could be heard from the other side of the line.

"Amara? What's the matter? What happened?" He asks her confused.

"Drew, it's Darien. I know you guys may not care about him but something bad happened to him a couple hours ago." She told him. He could also hear what sounded like sadness in his voice.

"What happened to him Amara? Please, tell me." He asks her with a hint of panic in his voice.

"Drew, what's the matter?" Serena whispers as she comes to stand beside him, seeing his sad and confused look.

"Is that Serena? If it is it's better you both know so we don't have to repeat it. Darien was hit by a car earlier, and he just got out of surgery. Michelle and I were across the street when it happened. I'm so sorry you guys." Amara told them before she finally hung up. Leaving a shocked Andrew and a confused Serena.

"Sere, you better sit down for this. Cause I know that you say you don't love him anymore, but I know that you still have some feelings for him." He told her while softly pushing her to sit on the couch that sat nearby.

"Drew, your scaring me a bit. What is going on? Please, tell me." She told him while she looked at him like he grown another head.

"Serena. It's Darien. He was hit by a car earlier. Amara and Michelle were nearby when it happened. She told me that he just got out of surgery. Also, it looks like it's a still touch and go situation." He told her, all the while watching her face change between shock and sadness and regret. Why the regret he didn't know.

"I-I-I can't believe it. Can we go up there and see him? After all, we all use to be so close." Asks Serena while slowly getting up and looking at him. A few tears softly sliding down her cheeks.

"Of course we can Serena. Go ahead and get your jacket on while I go start the car." He tells her while walking to the table by the door and grabbing the keys before walking out of it.

'Oh Darien, I may still hate you for all of the pain you put me through, but I would never wish this on anyone.' She thought while she put her jacket on and walked out the same door that her husband walked out a few minutes prior.

The ride to the hospital was a silent one, neither of them believing that this happened to someone they both have known for years, and who's selfishness drew them together.

I'm sorry that this chapter is short, but like I said in a previous story, I am trying to update them all before I attempt to make the chapters longer. Hope you enjoyed. =]


	6. Calling My Name?

Once more, Sailor Moon is not of my creation. I get nothing but the satisfaction that I am able to write from my stories. So I do think you all for liking my stories and what I write. You are the best fans a writer on this website can have. =D

*Serena's POV*

'I can't believe this is happening. No matter what I could never picture Darien in a hospital bed, fighting for his life.' I think to myself while I pace around the waiting room. No matter what I do I cannot get over the feeling of everyone watching my every move.

"Darien! What happened? What did you do you stupid meatball head!" Raye yells while she runs into the waiting room, heading straight for Serena.

"What did I do? I didn't do anything, how could I when I was with my HUSBAND." I snap back at her while angry tears run down my face.

It was right then that the doctor came in, once they group saw them they ran to him to see what condition Darien was in.

"How is he doing doc?" Lita asks the male doctor.

"Mr. Shields is currently in a touch and go situation. It all depends on him." told the group.

"What do you mean it depends on him? Why would he want to leave us?" Raye asks while tears run cloud her eyes.

"I don't know miss. All that I do know is that while he was still somewhat conscious he kept calling for someone. From what some of the nurses could hear it sounded somewhat like Serena? But right now that is all we have on Mr. Shields condition right now. I do promise you that we will keep you updated in case anything happens." The doctor tells the group before he leaves to go check on his other patients.

"Why? Why would my boyfriend the name of a stupid, lazy blonde bimbo!" Raye screams after the doctors words finally sunk into her mind.

"I would like to know that to." Serena muttered, still confused about the whole situation.

"I believe that his subconscious is what called out for Serena. The part of his mind that hasn't fully realized that they are not together and won't ever be together again." The ever smart Amy told them, trying to calm the raging storm that she knew would start howling at any given moment.

"Serena, lets go home. Today has been a long day for us. And you said you haven't been feeling to well lately, so I think you should go home and rest." Andrew told his wife out while watching the other girls in the room, incase any of them were about to make a wrong and bad move.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea Drew. I do need to rest, I have an appointment tomorrow to do tests about this bug that seems to go around." She quietly tells him while walking towards the exit.

To my loyal fans, I hate to make this chapter so short. I am truly sorry about that, but I need to get back into the grove of writing. Since my laptop was broke I couldn't continue my stories and as the weeks went by my train of thought just flew out the window. Lol


End file.
